disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
2017
thumb|250px|''[[A Bela e a Fera (filme de 2017)|A Bela e a Fera]] [[Arquivo:GDG Vol 2 - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2]] [[Arquivo:PDC - AVDS - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Piratas do Caribe: A Vingança de Salazar]] [[Arquivo:HADVAL - Pôster Nacional - 04.jpg|thumb|250px|Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar]] [[Arquivo:Carros 3 Pôster Nacional 02.jpg|thumb|250px|Carros 3]] [[Arquivo:Descendants 2 Poster - 2.jpg|thumb|250px|Descendentes 2]] [[Arquivo:Before Ever After poster.png|thumb|250px|Enrolados Outra Vez]] [[Arquivo:Juacas,_Vol._2,_Temporada_1.jpg|thumb|250px|''Juacas]] thumb|250px|''[[DuckTales, Os Caçadores da Aventuras (série de 2017)]] [[Arquivo:Mickey-aventuras-sobre-rodas.jpg|thumb|250px|Mickey: Aventuras Sobre Rodas]] [[Arquivo:Thor Ragnarok - Pôster Nacional 03.jpg|thumb|250px|Thor: Ragnarok]] [[Arquivo:OEUNACDF - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Olaf em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen]] [[Arquivo:Viva - A Vida é uma Festa - Pôster Nacional - 03.jpg|thumb|250px|Viva: A Vida é uma Festa]] [[Arquivo:SW - Os Últimos Jedi - Pôster Nacional 02.jpg|thumb|250px|Star Wars: Os Últimos Jedi]] [[Arquivo:Puppy Dog Pals.png|thumb|250px|Puppy Dog Pals]] Eventos *22 de Agosto - A Disney entra oficialmente os títulos de filmes em Blu-Ray 4K Ultra HD no mercado. Filmes *17 de Março - ''A Bela e a Fera estreou nos cinemas foi sucesso de bilheteira. *21 de Abril - Nascidos na China estreou nos cinemas por avaliações positivas. *5 de Maio - Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 estreou nos cinemas por avaliações positivas. *26 de Maio - Piratas do Caribe: A Vingança de Salazar estreou nos cinemas por avaliações misturados a negativas. *16 de Junho - Carros 3 estreou nos cinemas por avaliações positivas. *7 de Julho - Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar estreou nos cinemas por aclamação universal. *3 de Novembro - Thor: Ragnarok estreou nos cinemas por aclamação universal. *22 de Novembro - Viva: A Vida é uma Festa estreou nos cinemas por aclamação universal. *15 de Dezembro - Star Wars: Os Últimos Jedi estreou nos cinemas por aclamação universal. Curtas *7 de Março - Pescando Confusão *16 de Junho - Lou *7 de Novembro - Escola de Corrida da Maria Busão *22 de Novembro - Olaf em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen Televisão *2 de Janeiro **Estreia Beyond no Freeform. **Estreia a segunda temporada de Shadowhunters no Freeform. **Termina a segunda e última temporada de Guia de um Gamer para Quase Tudo no Disney XD. *7 de Janeiro **Termina a quarta e última temporada de Ultimate Homem-Aranha no Disney XD. *15 de Janeiro - estreia Mickey: Aventuras Sobre Rodas no Disney Junior. *20 de Janeiro - termina a terceira e última temporada de Garota Conhece o Mundo no Disney Channel. *26 de Janeiro - estreia a sexta temporada de Scandal na ABC. *31 de Janeiro **''The Fosters'' volta com a segunda parte da quarta temporada no Freeform. **Estreia a quinta e última temporada de Switched at Birth no Freeform. *23 de Fevereiro - termina a terceira temporada de How to Get Away with Murder na ABC. *27 de Fevereiro **Termina a segunda temporada de Star vs. as Forças do Mal no Disney XD. **Estreia a minisérie em 4 capítulos When We Rise na ABC. **Termina a primeira temporada de Beyond no Freeform. *3 de Março - termina a minisérie When We Rise na ABC. *10 de Março **Estreia o especial Enrolados Outra Vez no Disney Channel. **Estreia Andi Mack no app Disney Channel. *11 de Março - estreia a segunda temporada de Guardiões da Galáxia no Disney XD. *13 de Março **Estreia a quinta e última temporada de Baby Daddy no Freeform. **Estreia a primeira parte da quinta temporada de Young & Hungry no Freeform. *14 de Março - termina a segunda e última temporada de Real O'Neals na ABC. *17 de Março - estreia Punho de Ferro na Marvel no Netflix. *24 de Março **Estreia Enrolados Outra Vez: A Série no Disney Channel. **Termina a quarta e última temporada de Liv & Maddie no Disney Channel. *27 de Março - estreia Stitch & Ai no CCTV-1 e CCTV-14. *7 de Abril - estreia Andi Mack no Disney Channel. *11 de Abril **Termina a quarta temporada de The Fosters no Freeform. **Termina a quinta e última temporada de Switched at Birth no Freeform. *14 de Abril - estreia Puppy Dog Pals no Disney Junior. *21 de Abril - termina a primeira temporada de A Guarda do Leão no Disney Junior. *14 de Maio - termina a sexta temporada de Once Upon a Time na ABC. Categoria:Anos na história da Disney